Por que te amo
by Gnesis'hoshi
Summary: Sakura se voltio hacia donde creía provenía el sonido. Reconoció la voz al instante, si bien ya no era el mismo que el de 13 años atrás, aun poseía esa frialdad. SasuxSaku. One-shot


_**One-Shot**_

**-**

*****

**-**

_**Por que... Te amo.**_

Ya habían pasado 13 años desde que Sasuke abandono la aldea en busca de venganza. Sakura Haruno fue la mas afectada, Durante años se encontró en una gran depresión, en donde la soledad era su única compañera. Trato de olvidar a Sasuke de la manera que fuera. Y lo logro, así lo sentía ella, sentía que Sasuke Uchiha ya no era dueño de su corazón. Naruto Uzumaki su fiel y mejor amigo fue su gran pilar, el estuvo con ella en los momentos mas tristes, cada vez que sentía que se derrumbaría, el , estaba hay para sujetarla, pero ya no podía estar siempre con ella, ya que ahora siendo Hokage de Konoha estaba bastante ocupado, además el ya había formado una familia junto a la mujer que amaba, Hinata Hyuuga. Y por esta razón Sakura decidió levantarse, salir de ese oscuro mundo que ella se creo, salir de esa soledad que la absorbía cada día mas, y lo estaba logrando, ahora se le veía sonreír mucho mas que antes, la pequeña Sakura tierna, inocente y alegre estaba renaciendo después de mucho tiempo de amargura, soledad y sufrimiento.

Luego de mucho tiempo de soledad, Sakura intento formar una familia con: Sai. Después de una larga relación, decidieron terminar. El fantasma de Sasuke seguía en la mente de ambos. Sai sentía que nunca podria tener el amor que Sakura tenia hacia Sasuke. Y Sakura, ella solo quería olvidarlo.

Después del cumpleaños de uno de los hijos de su mejor amigo, caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Konoha. Adoraba a los pequeños, le encantaba jugar con ellos, pasaba momentos muy agradables con Naruto y su familia, pero era triste pensar que NO era su familia, que ella NO tenia una familia a quien profesar su amor, No tenia hijos propios con los que pudiera reír, jugar o enfadarse. Y a veces sentía que alomejor nunca los tendría, y que solo se estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas, igual como las que sentía cuando pensaba que Sasuke volvería.

Luego de un momento de tanto caminar sin rumbo decidió dirigirse a un lugar que la atemorizaba, su departamento, su hogar. Sabia que estando hay, sola, todos los miedos y dolor que trataba de olvidar, querrían volver embargarla. Sin ninguna otra opción camino hasta allí, al llegar puso el bolso de mano que anda trayendo en el sofá, luego se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un baso de agua, subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con la oscuridad de siempre, se dirigió a la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y tomo de allí una caja de medicamento, saco una pastilla, lo único que quería era poder dormir hasta el otro día y poder salir de ese maldito lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera llevársela a la boca, alguien hablo, dejándola pasmada.

- ¿Te encuentras enferma? - Se escucho que preguntaba un tono de voz frió e inexpresivo.

Sakura se voltio hacia donde creía provenía el sonido. Reconoció la voz al instante, si bien ya no era el mismo que el de 13 años atrás, aun poseía esa frialdad.

- Eso no te importa... - respondió la pelirrosa con sequedad.

- ¿Que sucede Sakura? ¿no te alegra que haya vuelto?, ¿Por que aun no estas en mis brazos llorando de alegría por mi regreso?.. - pregunto el joven pero esta vez con un tono de burla en su voz.

Sakura rió amargamente. Si bien no podía creer que el estuviese allí, no se encontraba llena de felicidad por su regreso, ya no, años atrás lo hubiera hecho, pero a estas alturas ya no había sentido.

- ¿Debería estarlo?..- Respondió con una pregunta, su voz era fría tan o mas fría que la del muchacho.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar aquel tono de voz, ¿Era ella Sakura Haruno?, la molestosa y siempre sonriente Haruno Sakura?

- ¿Que a pasado con la niña molestosa... dulce e inocente que conocía años atrás? - Pregunto acercándose a ella.

- La mataron.. - contesto con amargura, era verdad aquella muchacha había desaparecido y lo único que quedaba era su mascara - ... Tu la mataste Sasuke, Tu te encargaste de acabar con ella..

Sasuke detuvo los pasos que iban en dirección a Sakura, las palabras que ella pronuncio, le retumbaron en los oídos. Pero tenia razón, allí no estaba la Sakura de años atrás, allí estaba otra, alguien fría, alguien a quien el se encargo de construir.

- ¿Entonces ahora quien eres? - Pregunto avanzando hacia Sakura nuevamente.

- Soy alguien que tu no conoces..- dijo la pelirrosa -..Soy.. Soy.. nada..- sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento, pero ella no las dejaría. - Me transforme en alguien fría, amargada, llena de soledad y de odio contra mi misma.. termine siendo como tu Sasuke Uchiha, Que ironia, no? - termino por decir con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro sin poder detenerlas por mucho tiempo mas.

- No. Tu no eres para nada como yo. Por que dentro de ti se encuentra escondida la Sakura de antes. Es solo que tiene miedo de salir. En cambio yo... Yo no tengo mas que veneno en mi interior.. - dijo terminando frente a frente con la pelirrosa la cual no se intimido con su fría mirada y gran altura.

- Vamos Sasuke.. ¿ahora vienes con lindas palabras? - dijo con la voz llena de Ironía.- ¿Ahora que ya no las necesito?.

- Si las necesitas. Necesitas de mi tanto o mas de lo que yo necesito de ti - contesto tomándola de los hombros como si quisiera que la Dulce Sakura que estaba en su interior saliera de una vez.

Sakura rió Sarcásticamente.

- ¿Tu necesitarme a mi?..

- Si, yo te necesito. Necesito tu amor. Necesito sanar este veneno que llevo dentro. Necesito a la dulce Sakura que me amaba sin importarle nada. - dijo apretando cada vez mas el agarre.

- Pues nada de eso queda. Nada de lo que necesitas se encuentra aquí. Vete.. vete de nuevo y dejame en paz que aquí no esta la Sakura que buscas. Ni el amor que necesitas.- dijo con rabia y con nuevas lágrimas empapando su rostro

- Ya te lo dije; ella si esta aquí, pero no se atreve a salir !! - grito el Uchiha.

Luego apoyo a sakura contra la pared, aprisionándola contra esta y sus brazos. Sakura se negaba a levantar el rostro para mirarlo, pero el la obligó tomándola de la mandíbula para después depositar un rudo y salvaje beso, lleno de deseo y desesperación. Sakura trato de apartarlo, pero luego de un momento se resigno y comenzó a corresponderle el beso. Luego de unos largos minutos Sasuke la dejo libre. Se aparto y se voltio para darle la espalda.

- Sakura.. tu eres la razón por la que estoy aquí.. Tu eres la razón que me mantuvo vivo.. Pero no podía dejar de lado mi Venganza.. Si no la concretaba nunca hubiera podido permanecer tranquilo.. Pero eso ya acabo.. ya termino.. ahora estoy aquí... Viene a pedir disculpas por todo lo que cometí.. y se que eso no bastara.. pero estoy dispuesto hacer todo lo que me pidan para ser perdonado. - termino por decir volteándose para mirar nuevamente los ojos color Esmeralda de la muchacha.

_Vuelves ahora que encontré la calma_

_Tantos años con tu ausencia_

_Y hoy me dices que me amas..._

Sakura quedo atónita no sabia si odiarlo por lo que decía o olvidar todo y permanecer a su lado, como siempre había estado dispuesta.

_Sabes, aun no entiendo tu partida_

_Cuando vi que te marchabas_

_Yo sentí que me moría, que me moría..._

- Yo se que te cause demasiado daño.. pero he vuelto... _**Por que.. Te amo**_.. - dijo el Uchiha tratando de abrasarla pero ella no se dejo.

_Nada me guarde, te di mi alma_

_Hace tanto que me faltas_

_Y hoy me dices que me amas..._

- Sakura.. no te pido que olvides lo que ha pasado.. pero deja demostrarte que estoy dispuesto a cambiar.. - Por fin logro tomarla de los hombros, pero ella no lo miraba.. no podía mirarlo .. sentía miedo mucho miedo de que todo esto fuese mentira .. de que el la volviera a dejar.

_Y vuelves y beso tus labios_

_Que me embriagan y me dicen_

_Que me olvide del pasado..._

- Solo dime que aun me amas - dijo en tono de suplica el azabache.

_Sabes esto de volver a verte_

_Y saber que con el tiempo_

_No he dejado de quererte..._

- Te amo.. - lo abraso, la coraza que Sakura había construido para protegerse se desvaneció - Pero no puedo estar contigo.. No puedo Sasuke.. No soportaría volver a perderte.. - dijo llorando en su pecho.

Sasuke la abraso fuerte para que se sintiera segura en sus brazos. El no estaba dispuesto a dejarla una vez mas. Ya no seria tan Estúpido.

- No te preocupes por eso, Sakura mi linda flor de cerezo... - Dijo besándola en la frente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(**Letra de cancion**: Sin memoria. **Interpretada por**: Jorge Rojas).

Espero que les allá Gustado; Es mi Primer One-Shot n.n ; **Cuidence...**

Sayonara! n.n


End file.
